The Forgotten Arts
by non.timebo.mala
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. These are the four elements, and for centuries people have been learning to bend and manipulate them to their will. But were there ever any others? Mostly Tokka, Kataang. Full summary inside.


_Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. These are the four elements, and for centuries people have been learning to bend and manipulate them to their will. But were there ever any others? Team Avatar discovers that there were, and this discovery effects the most unlikely of the gang. This fanfic begins exactly where book three left off. Tokka, Kataang._

**So this is my first Avatar fic. Be gentle. The idea started after I watched the episode "Sokka's Master" and it went from there. I can only speak for myself, but I think I've got some pretty cool things in store for this story. I'm not the hugest fan of this first chapter, but I hope you like it enough to come back for the next one. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need one? I obviously don't own Avatar.**

**xxx**

Toph was watching with her feet again. She was still joking around with Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Mai, and Iroh, poking fun at Sokka's funny little painting, when she realized that the feather-light footsteps of Aang and the almost-as-light footsteps of Katara were not as close as everyone else's. She could tell that they had both wandered out to the balcony of _The Jasmine Dragon. _As Iroh's deep chuckles and Suki's quiet giggles sounded in her ears, she used her special way of seeing to search out the two benders. She could tell that Aang and Katara were standing quite close to each other… maybe a little _too _close for regular conversation boundaries. Suddenly she felt intrusive.

And then, Toph being Toph, she decided on a better use of this information than just pretending she couldn't see it. She chuckled to herself. "Hey, Sokka!" she yelled, a huge grin on her face.

Sokka turned to look at her with a sulky look on his face. "You got something to say about my painting too? I thought you said it was great!" He sighed. "Everyone's a critic."

Toph chuckled again. Talking to Sokka, no matter what the subject, always seemed to make her laugh. Suki seemed to be noticing it a lot more lately, and even though happiness seemed to radiate throughout the room, a very small frown tugged down on Suki's lips. Toph couldn't see it, but she could sense it. It made her feel guilty, but she tried to ignore it. She liked the mood in the room at the moment, and she didn't want anything to bring it down. It was almost as if she could feel everyone's joy in their footsteps and pulses.

"I'm _blind_, Sokka, what critique could I possibly have? I was just going to say that maybe you should take your paintbrush out to the balcony. I'm betting there's a real nice sunset or something just as mushy to paint out there. Not that I can see it or anything," she added good-naturedly.

Sokka's face lit up at the suggestion. "Great idea, Toph!" He grabbed his brush, his paint and a fresh sheet of paper, excited to have the chance to paint the day that would go down in history as the day the Avatar, along with the help of his friends, reinstated peace in the world.

Toph watched Sokka's footsteps with anticipation. She watched as he sprinted half way to the doorway and then as he turned around and grabbed and extra paintbrush. She watched as he sprinted out onto the balcony. And then she felt him come to a complete stop. She smirked, waiting for it.

"AHHHHH!" Sokka cried. Toph burst into a fit of laughter.

Sokka's jaw dropped lower than anyone imagined it could and he pointed an accusing finger at his sister and Aang, unable to find the words for his shock. Katara pulled away from the Avatar's lips and stared, horrified, at Sokka. Her blush grew even deeper than when she had been in the actual act of kissing Aang. Aang's eyes widened and he looked sheepishly at the ground.

"You- you what?! Aang- and then- but I- Katara? I…but… WHAT?!" Sokka stammered. He was unaware that the rest of his friends had followed him outside and were now standing behind him, trying their best to stop from laughing.

Katara still looked horrified and Aang still would not meet anyone's eye. Toph was the first to speak up. "Oh, come on Snoozles, are you really that oblivious?" She couldn't help but snicker once more.

Katara's cheeks were so red that she looked sun burned. "Were we really that obvious?"

"NO!" Sokka yelled. "I had no idea! Katara, how long has this been going on for?!"

"Gee, Sokka, my best estimate would be all of, I don't know, thirty seconds?" Katara retorted, her embarrassment making her defensive.

Aang lifted his head at this. "Hey! I'd say it's been going on a little longer than that." Sokka shook his head in disbelief.

"Well… it kind of depends on what you mean…" Katara trailed off.

Always the one to take control, Toph sighed. "Twinkletoes here has had the hots for your sister since before I even joined the group, Sokka. And I'm pretty sure Katara's returned the feeling for just about as long. Neither of them knew it till recently, though." Sokka still looked baffled. "Wow, and apparently _I'm_ the blind one…"

Sokka finally spoke up. "How do you _know_ these things?" he asked Toph, a hint of awe in his voice for the blind girl who seemed to catch everything that no one else saw.

Toph shrugged. "I have my ways," she said with another smirk.

"You aren't mad, are you Sokka?" Katara asked. She widened her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out just a bit. She nudged Aang and he followed suit.

Sokka looked stoically from his sister's face to the face of the Avatar, one of his best friends, and back again. And then he broke out into a grin which spread instantly to everyone else on the balcony. "Nah, just shocked is all. It's a little weird, but I guess it's just another thing to add to the celebration."

The minutes-old couple breathed a sigh of relief and Aang proudly grasped Katara's hand in his. "Thank you, Sokka," they both said. Katara kissed her brother on the cheek and everyone erupted into more chatter as they all moved back inside.

Sokka stayed on the balcony shaking his head, still in shock.

"Doin' okay there, Snoozles?"

It was Toph, of course. He looked down to meet her gaze and he smiled. Her presence made him feel a lot better. "Yeah, just shocked, you know. He'll be good to her though, so I don't have to worry. Aang's one of my best friends. I trust him." Toph nodded in agreement before he continued. "You knew they were doing that when you sent me out here, didn't you?"

Toph grinned. "Yep. Figured I'd save them the trouble of having to tell you. Plus it was just freakin hilarious." Her grinned widened as her comment earned her a playful push from Sokka.

"Well, you didn't save _me_ any trouble, thank you very much. "Pretty sure I'm gonna have nightmares from seeing them all over each other like that." He shuddered and then laughed, as did she.

Suki watched them together from the corner of Iroh's tea shop, a sad but resigned look on her face. And then, all of a sudden, what seemed like a parade marched by outside. People were dancing in the streets to beautiful music, looking happy and relieved and excited. "Suki!" Katara yelled. "Come outside and dance with us!" Suki smiled. She could worry about her relationship another day. She didn't know what the future had in store for her and Sokka, but she did know that today was a day for celebration, not sadness. She ran to catch up with Aang and Katara and Zuko and Mai. Iroh bowed and offered her a hand. She took it happily, put her troubles behind her and let Iroh lead her down the street with the rest of the procession.

**xxx**

Sokka knew he was dreaming. He knew this because one minute he was walking through the forest holding hands with Suki and the next minute Suki had completely morphed into Toph. It was a little strange, but Sokka liked the feeling of her small, rough hand in his. His dream self smiled and didn't let go.

The forest was beautiful. Not dark or creepy like The Swamp or the forest that Hama had found them in. Light shone through the trees and seemed to sparkle where it hit the dew-covered ferns on the ground. He could hear birdsong. Dream-Toph led him around a rather large tree and Sokka groaned. There were Katara and Aang, lips locked exactly the way they had been when he had caught them on the balcony earlier that day. He looked down a Dream-Toph and glared. "I told you I would have nightmares," he said to her. She grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

As he and Dream-Toph walked on, Sokka began to notice the light shining through the trees steadily getting brighter. A minute or two later and he was squinting just to see Toph's face. Toph, however, didn't seem to notice it at all. And then, all at once, like a massive nuclear explosion, the sun seemed to burst. Its rays extended instantaneously and its light consumed everything. Sokka closed his eyes, but the light was so bright it was burning him. He couldn't escape it. It was everywhere and it was only getting brighter. His eyes felt like they were melting into his skull and he screamed out in pain. He couldn't see Toph anymore, the light was too bright, but he could feel her tugging on his hand. "Sokka?! Sokka, what's wrong?! Sokka, say something!"

**xxx**

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it was so short. Just to let everyone know, I have absolutely nothing against Suki. I actually like her, but I just love the idea of Tokka too much to let it slide. Anyhoo, I hope you liked this first chapter. It may not be the best of beginnings, but I have a feeling it's gonna get really good, so stick around.**

**Reviews are love. Thanks for reading,**

**- Nix :)**


End file.
